Don't Cry, Love
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: First chapter is a poem. Second chapter is the fanfic. SasoDei AU. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Poem

**Why hello there my lovely reader! This is just a little poem I came up with one night and decided to make a story out of it. (Fanfiction is in the second chapter) Gotta love SasoDei amiright? x3 Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

His tears rolled down his face

His eyes were screaming and grieving

All the while his face remaining stoic as a puppet's

His heart was acing

He looked down

He placed his single white rose on the grave

The deep grey clouds began to weep

He knew it was time to leave

He took one final look at the place under the cherry blossom tree

He drove home with a tear stained face

His stoic expression never leaving its place on his face

He lie on his empty bed

He rolled over and took in the sight of the empty place beside him

He broke down

He wept for hours

Curses and screams left his lips

He was alone

He glanced to his other side and found something to end the pain

An innocent wood-carving knife on the work bench

He starred at it through tearful eyes

He picked up the object and placed it on his wrist

He began to weep more

Just as he was going to make the devastating slice

He felt a presence

He looked up threw his lashes and saw Him

He had a disapproving look on his face

He didn't want this for him

He leaned down and whispered three words into his ear

He blinked threw the tears

He put down the blade

He suddenly felt warm inside

He didn't feel alone

He climbed back under the covers

He snuggled into the warmth

He looked at the empty place in the bed beside him

He remembered who use to occupy that space

But instead of crying

He began to feel the same warm feeling as before

He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered the three words uttered to him earlier:

**Don't Cry, Love.**

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely~ **

**If not, that's okay**

**Flames are not wanted**

**Have a beautiful day~**


	2. Fanfic

**Welp, here's my fanfiction for the poem! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Deidara stood at the grave of his partner and lover, Sasori. His cheeks were pink and tear-stained but his face was as emotionless as the puppets his lover use to craft. He held the single white rose in his hands and he felt as though the whole world was crashing down around him. He couldn't ignore the stabbing pain in his heart every time he would look at his picture or even think about him.

The dark grey clouds rolled in and it began to rain. Deciding it was time to go home; he placed his single white rose onto the grave and started to walk back to his car. Before he left, he took one final glance at the grave before pealing out.

The drive home was quiet and uneventful. He got home and immediately went to their shared room and lied down on the empty bed. He rolled over and looked at the unoccupied spot beside him and lost it. He could no longer hold back all of the raw emotions exploding from him. Cries of agony ripped through his throat as his body trembled.

He was all alone. He paused in his breakdown to glance over to his left to the bedside table. Lying there gleaming in the low light the lamp provided was a wood carving knife that belonged to Sasori. He remembered Sasori working on his puppetry for hours just wildling away at the smooth lifeless wood. What he wouldn't give for those times again.

An idea struck him and he reached for the knife. He would find a way to end all of the agonizing pain. He reached for the knife and positioned it on his wrist. He stared at it for what seemed like hours before breaking down again. He couldn't deal with this pain anymore, not without his lover there with him.

He drew the knife back and was ready to slice until he felt as though someone else were in the room with him. He glanced around the room for any signs of life and found none. He sighed and focused his attention back to the knife.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, dropping the knife on the wooden floor. His once bright azure eyes looked up to meet dull chocolate brown ones. He gasped in surprise and he could feel tears threaten to spill out from his eyes again.

Sasori looked at his lover disapprovingly. He never wanted this for him. He wanted Deidara to always be happy. Not this. He leaned down and embraced the trembling blond. Deidara was so overjoyed to be able to see and hold Sasori again.

Sasori gave Deidara a soft smile and wiped away his tears before leaning in and whispering three words to him before disappearing again. Deidara blinked away his tears and looked around. Suddenly, he didn't feel alone anymore.

Deidara climbed back under the covers and snuggled into the warmth. He rolled over again and looked at the empty space in the bed, but instead of crying again, he smiled. He didn't feel alone, instead, he felt warm inside and his smile grew as he closed his eyes and remembered the three words his lover told him earlier:

**Don't Cry, Love.**

* * *

**D'aww how sweet x3 **

**Hope all you fine readers enjoyed and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
